Blockland Pixel Computer
Blockland pixel computers or "BLPCs" are builds that resemble computers, relying on Blocklands event system to function. The original Blockland pixel computers were created mostly for visual purposes, however later BLPC builds were created to serve a purpose of function and have higher levels of interaction. History and Origins Blockland pixel computers began to surface after the release of the official Blockland event system in 2008. The first Blockland pixel computer was released by Blockland player IcyGamma in September of 2008, dubbed the "IcehDesktop 1000" (also known as IcyDesktop 1000) which included a keyboard, and a screen made out of numerous 1x1 blocks that displayed pixelated graphics on screen in relation to which button is pressed. However, it was known that television builds (which had similar event structures) were created before Blockland pixel computers came into use. BLPC laptops were also released. Blockland computer event builds became a craze during late 2008, and waves of computers were posted in the gallery area of the official Blockland forums. These builds were often accompanied by commercials (posted on YouTube) and user guides. After the release of BLPCs, several clans were made dedicated to the development and creation of such builds. The two most notable were MicroBlock (run by IcyGamma) which subsequently went on to making several Blockland pixel computers, and Blockintosh created by MacTheHunter which released two Blockland computers (the iBlock) and went on to becoming a highly successful eventing clan. Development Early pixel computers primarily had changing screens and simulated the function of computers without actually providing a definite use. Shortly after the release of the first few pixel computers, the novelty had worn off and BLPC creators were accused of developing builds that had little purpose and were easy to recreate. During late 2008 to early 2009 BLPCs were at their peak, and various clans and players enhanced the events of BLPC builds to provide entertaining functions. Typically, a BLPC would at the very least be composed of 3 key functions: *A music player *An image editor *Weapon storage Other less common features would be an interactive screen, a ping-pong game, and a midi sequencer (featured in Blockintosh's original BLPCs). Some earlier BLPCs also attempted to allow users to insert cartridges into the builds to allow them to run custom applications, but never perfected the art. A later computer by MicroBlock was created which allowed for such function, but never took off. Later BLPCs became more complex, allowing for window systems, interactive menus, and in rare cases cursors and file types. Most later BLPCs which were created during 2009 to 2010 were of extremely large size to support such complex eventing, and therefore were not hugely accepted. Decline Of BLPCs From late 2009 to early 2010 MicroBlock was officially dead. A brief spout of activity with the clan lasted for several months in 2011 where they released their last computer, the IceCube A2. Throughout 2009 BLPC computers became less popular and were often not received well by the critical Blockland public. Few players remain to create such builds, and while BLPCs are not officially dead the style of build is very inactive and an official BLPC has not been released for quite sometime. Many of the original BLPC clans have since moved to a more general category of eventing. Some players still develop BLPCs which compared to the early builds are outstanding, however such projects are often not finished and most of the time there is a lack of public interest for their release. Other *The term "BLPC" meaning "Blockland pixel computer" was created by MicroBlock in order to test how well they could manipulate what they considered to be a market. Few pixel computer developers acknowledged the term. *Blockland pixel computers or BLPC's are also referred to as "event computers" and occasionally "WE computers" standing for 'wrench events'. *IcyGamma, the original developer of BLPCs, was banned during late 2008. This lead to the downfall of the MicroBlock clan, which contributed significantly to the death of BLPCs. *In 2011 - 2012 there have been brief spouts of clans attempting to re-invigorate BLPC builds, but neither have been successful in building or releasing finished creations to date. *The Download Was Broken At 2013